prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tillmc
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dominican Republic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 23:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC) about a "check balance" section Hi Tillmc First of all, welcome to this WIKI, thanks for your contributions so far and raising this issue: I am a frequent traveller and use SIM cards all over the world and start contributing now. I would like to see a designated "Check balance" heading, as it is quite crucial and often somewhere in the text. What do you think? Best, Tillmc I also think that the check balance 'should be part of every offer, as it is essential information that is needed by every user who is actually using a SIM card. As you will certainly know, balance check is mostly done by USSD code and this differs for every provider in every country. But sometimes there are other ways (by app, online account etc.) ... too. I always include it in an offer, if I can find it. But this is sometimes hard to do as this information is often hidden deep on the website of the provider and not even close to the data package offers. Actually for a user of data packages, two different balances are important: *the general balance of your prepaid account *the data balance of your running package The second is even harder to find and often only possible by navigating to your personal account of the provider. But as an experienced traveller you certainly know the '''workarounds: '''The USSD code can often be found stored in Contacts of the SIM card. The problem is that this is done often only in the home language. So a user needs to know what "balance check" means in a particular language (e.g. ''consulta saldo ''in Spanish). To measure data consumption you can use a meter app on your device, but this sometimes does not coincide with the data measured by the operator due to billing increments. I think it's not good to find the information hidden '''somewhere '''in the text, but does it need to be a special feature point just for giving 3 numbers? You have to look on some articles that are very long already and I don't want to blow them up by adding numerous categories of infomation which can be put into another category. I have the experience that many users want clarity and structure, but want it short too - which is sometimes hard to do. When I started editing this WIKI, I found the balance check info very rarely. When it could be found, some put it at "Technical Settings" close to the APN at the end of the section, others at "Data Feature Packs" in the middle. That's where the data balance check may make sense, as it refers to packages, but not the general balance check of the prepaid account. I now transfer information about balance check mostly to the part, where recharges / topping up is mentioned. Because this part directly refers to the standing balance of your SIM card. Before or after topping up, you may check your balance and need this code. But we don't even have an extra feature point for recharges yet. It takes often more than 2 sentences to explain, how, where and so on to do this. Some users also want the USSD code for entering the recharge PIN. My suggestion is to find a common place for the check balance code in every offer (if it is known). In one country you added it like: 'Checking balance *123# and this actually takes too much space and puts the info too much into the spotlight according to my taste. After all, it's secondary info. I think it's good to mention it at a defined position in the article. So I only took away the box in your Dom.Rep. edit and left it as a new category with the numbers in normal text. These boxes are not used in any article of this WIKI. Look, recharges or topping up is an essential procedure of a prepaid SIM card too and is addressed in more than three numbers. But we don't have an own category for this yet. It's put under "Availability", sometimes called "Starting up". I think, we can summarize all important info about the management of a SIM there like the check balance code too. I strongly recommend to check your credit of the SIM when starting up. Isn't it sufficient to add something like: "Check balance by *123#"? 'instead of that huge box above? And another box for data balance check? So my suggestion is that it should be included in the article (whenever known) and to define a common position for it. What new categories are concerned, I can think of many, but please don't blow up the articles esp. of "long" countries like Germany. I also thought of using sub-pages for long countries already. Please give me your opinion. And keep on adding infomation :-) Wolfbln (talk) 08:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) (admin) Proposed Recharge and Credit check section 'Hi Tillmic. Thanks for your proposal. I think it's very good. We can introduce a new section to the articles, where all information about a top up / recharge is collected together with the credit check code. 'Recharge and Credit check' (this is a sub-heading 2 type in the article in bold) There it will be explained where and how to make the recharge. Vouchers, online, whatever. With vouchers, mention values if known and the recharge code. As in many countries validity is connected to a frequent top up, credit validity belongs here too, if known. And you can add the credit check code or other ways (by app, on your account, etc.) to check credit. The same applies to data credit. I don't think it's such a good idea to use hyperlink as tel//*123# leads nowhere on an Android phone, it may be useful on an iPhone. But we don't make this for one manufacturer only. Many people actually check out these sites here on their laptop or computer. So I think, it should be in plain text. I guess they are able to type in 3 numbers. I only hope that everybody knows what a USSD code is and that it has to be concluded with the button. I think it makes sense to seperate the recharge/top up from the availability/start up section as they are two different procedures. And the credit check is associated to a possible recharge. Position in the article should be below "Availability" and above data rates, mostly called "Data feature packages". But to dampen your expectations a bit, credit check codes are only known to about 1/2 of all providers. Some of them don't want to publish it, as they have expenses for sending the message. They want users to use their account, an app or to send a SMS instead. It's even worse with data balance check. I think they are not obligatory in any country and many operators don't mind users using more data on an excess rate :-) With more than 2/3 of all operators, data credit of packages can only be checked on your personal account. Generally, I don't like to recommend the apps of the providers to check credit or data credit, even if some of them are really great - for a simple reason: They have to be downloaded from Google Play store or Apple iTunes store. And their apps in these stores are mostly geo-restricted to their country only. The app of XY provider of another country is not shown or offered to you, as your store is linked to another country. What the Google Play store is concerned at least, it's very hard to change this geo-restriction to different country. (You have to change the billing address of your payment system). So most users from abroad, hardly have access to the apps of the providers, even if they are a possible way to check credit or data credit. So I'm happy, that you want add your experience to this WIKI. Go ahead. If there is a question, don't hesitate to ask me here. Just check the guidelines and How to edit this Wiki once. Please understand, that I will introduce the new section slowly, when I add a new provider or rework an article from time to time. But you are free to change existing articles accordingly too. Wolfbln (talk) 18:59, August 25, 2015 (UTC) (admin) About your recent edit and why i had to undo it Hi Tillmic. I had to undo your edit: You have again added LEBARA to be a 4th/5th network provider in Germany. This edit was deleted by me some days ago. Why do you add such a crap? Lebara is a MVNO, a reseller in all countries they operate. Not a network provider. If you don't believe me, use Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lebara I'm tired of deleting wrong information and i'm really upset to do it twice. About the accelerated speed of Vodafone Call ya packages. This has been already updated. It has been said twice in the text that speed is up to 50 Mbits. there is no need to add this info in every package they offer. This speed is highly theoretical. I have used Vodafones LTE before and it is some Mbits in cities, but the enhanced speed limit will not change that very much in reality. It's OK to say this in the article, but not on every package they offer. We don't do this with any other provider. Wolfbln (talk) 14:30, January 17, 2016 (UTC) (admin) about your edit Hi Tillmc I'm not accusing you of something, which can't be proven. WIKI has changelogs to all changes: Here is yours of this afternoon: on the left the old version added by me on 14th of Jan, on the right your new version of this afternoon: See for yourself by clicking the link. I have no chance of manipulating this as an admin: http://prepaid-data-sim-card.wikia.com/wiki/Germany?diff=23285&oldid=23233 The info about 50 Mbit/s was added by me on Jan 14th. This was the version from then before you have edited it: http://prepaid-data-sim-card.wikia.com/wiki/Germany?oldid=23233 And there is no way in denying that the old Lebara info was on again. I have to say that you may have used an old template for your edit. Because some anonymous user added the Lebara info. You might not have updated this. But for me it's very strange as you must have used a version of Jan 13th: http://prepaid-data-sim-card.wikia.com/wiki/Germany?direction=prev&oldid=23224 So please if you update, be sure to use the latest version. You might have updated an old version. But in doing so, you will get the message that there are intermediate versions. Wolfbln (talk) 15:53, January 17, 2016 (UTC) (admin) about Vodafone.de app Hi. You added the app gift of 100 MB per month by Vodafone. That's true for sure. But we can't mention it here, as it contradicts our policy: that the offer needs to be open to everyone. Vodafone.de has decided to GEO-RESTRICT their apps MeinVodafone and MeinCallYa in the Play or iStores. This GEO-restriction is true to most German providers. So we don't mention their apps. You can't simply beat this restriction by your IP address. So it won't be offered to you in the Play or iStore even if you are in Germany as long as you have a Spanish Google or Apple account. It's very hard to change this GEO-RESTRICTION. I might write an article about it one time. You'll need to change the billing address of your Google account or link it to a new one with a German address. Another way is to download the Vodafone app from a different source than the official stories. But this can be hazardous and Apple users need to jailbreak their device loosing warranty. So we should be very cautious of mentioning the app. Actually, the app gives a 90GB boost called Giga-Garantie as well which can be used even on roaming. This is also not mentioned here, as we don't make this article for Germany only. Hope you understand, WOLF Wolfbln (talk) 19:17, November 20, 2016 (UTC) (admin)